randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Wave Slayers
'''Stank'd to the Future '''is the 17th episode of Season 1 of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. The episode premiered on March 4, 2013 on Disney XD. Synopsis The Wave Slayer relays are occurring in Norrisville as Randy and Howard accidentally wrecks the Wave Slayer where an accident injures Buttermaker and causes Howard to take his place. The Sorcerer takes the opportunity to turn Buttermaker into an aquatic monster that attacks the opposing team. Plot The episode starts off with Randy and Howard waxing wave slayers (versions of Jet Skiis). Randy laments on how he didn't join the Wave slayers to wax them and claims to Howard that he was born to ride them. Howard dismisses the idea, and he states that he simply joined to get snack bar previlages. Randy gets an idea and hops aboard the captain's wave slayer, Buttermaker, in order to take it for a little spin. Randy accidently forgets to untie the wave slayer from the docks and the recoil damage from the wave slayer, causes it to break. Frantically, Randy temporarily fixes the slayer with a bit of wax. Randy attempts to state his mistake to Buttermaker, who wishes to warm-up before a great championship wave slayer race., but he quickly changes his mind. Buttermaker quicky gets injured, crushing Howard's snack bar and Buttermaker is benched until further notice. Coach Green states that they will forfit from the loss of the captain, but Randy manages to convice Coach Green to make one of the waxers a wave slayer; unforunately for Randy, it ends up being Howard. Randy consults the Nomicon for guidance, and it tells him to own up to his mistakes. Randy understands it, but he pretends he isn't, much to the annoyance of the Nomicon. While all of this is happening, the Sorcerer takes the oppoturnity to transform Buttermaker into an aquatic monster. Heidi is doing a live commentary on the wave slayer competition which was going to be held that day, but is shocked to learn her younger brother had taken over Buttermaker's positions. The race starts off good, but aquatic-Buttermaker jumps into the water in order to thwart the race. Seeing the havoc, Randy goes Ninja and goes into the water to stop him. After exchanging hits, Randy learns that the sunscreen on Buttermaker's nose is the key into de-stanking him. After wiping his nose, Randy tries his best not to reveal his identity and to tell Buttermaker it was not his fault and makes a mini-pact with him. Randy returns Buttermaker into the race and takes Howard from the race and Buttermaker ends up winning. The Sorcercer is heavily disppointed with another failed attempt, but is comforted by his rat. After the race, Randy returns with a flicked red ear and exclaims that that it hurts. Trivia *Dancing Fish Dancer Morgan made an appearance in this episode. *Physical Education Teacher Coach Green made an appearance in this episode Gallery 44605423886.png Tumblr mj7ct09Rbo1qirdogo1 1280.jpg Morgan referee outfit 2.jpg Morgan referee outfit.jpg Tumblr mj84cyaZbf1rwoq2zo1 1280.png Tumblr mj84cyaZbf1rwoq2zo2 1280.png Tumblr mj84cyaZbf1rwoq2zo3 1280.png Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Season Premier